


Airplane!

by Wanderingsilvan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and musical references, dont judge me, gosh these two are such dorks, the title is actually a reference to a comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingsilvan/pseuds/Wanderingsilvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in an airport can be fun at first, but once it gets past midnight Bilbo becomes slightly less enamored. However the new stranger he’s met makes the night far less terrifying and far more embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane!

It wasn’t that he didn’t love airports, he actually loved them. Thousands of people everyday, reuniting, parting, starting new lives, it was amazing what could happen in airports. No, it wasn’t the airport that was a problem at all, it was the empty airport at almost half past midnight that was a problem. Seriously, it was completely empty. Was he the only one who hadn’t gotten the ‘hey the flight is cancelled so don’t spend the rest of your cash on a taxi and be stuck in an airport for the next 24-48 hours’, knowing his luck, he probably was. At first it was almost amusing, he had spent an hour wandering around and singing Les Mis on empty walkways and catwalks, but once it got dark he began to think of all the horror movies Frodo had made him watch. In particular, the ones that started with an innocent person in a dark deserted place, at least it was deserted until a tall thin man began creeping up behind him and-

“Hello”

Bilbo did not scream, it was a perfectly dignified exclamation of surprise, he did not scream, he did not. He had merely been shocked at the fact that he wasn’t alone and reacted respectably and maybe a little loudly. Bilbo whipped around in shock and completely irrational fear, only to discover it was a completely normal looking man, and by normal he meant incredibly good looking, but that wasn’t the point here. Said stranger also looked a bit sheepish and Bilbo realized he had been staring with a look of shock plastered on his face.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” the stranger continued, “I had just thought the place was deserted, to be honest seeing someone else surprised me, I thought it’d be nice to have some company.”

Bilbo huffed, embarrassed, at the, admittedly, handsome man, “I was simply surprised, this place gets creepy at night though so I wouldn’t mind the company at all, my name’s Bilbo”

The stranger had long hair pulled into a messy bun and a short beard and was broad and tall, he was actually almost half a foot taller than Bilbo, which wasn’t a huge achievement considering Bilbo was only five feet tall, but nonetheless he was still tall comparatively.

He spoke in a deep voice, “I’m Thorin, and apparently my flight was cancelled due to ‘poor weather,’” here he paused and turned to look pointedly out of the airport windows at the clear night sky before continuing on, “‘and the supposed text from the airport telling me this came in late, according to the front desk. Late being the funny word here because I never recieved a text from those useless idiots.”

Bilbo laughed, “They did the same thing to me! It was just awful, and I was already here so I couldn’t just leave. Really how bad could the weather be in Virginia? Well at least I’m not the only one here anymore,” he concluded.

Thorin nodded in agreement “Its a shame though, my nephews were so excited, apparently Virginia is extraordinarily boring without me”

“Oh, you’re going to Virginia too? What plane are you on?”

“Well, I’d imagine the same one as you, I don’t think any other flights were cancelled”

“Well I hope our seats are close, its much nicer to sit by someone you know rather than a crying child” Bilbo added.

Thorin simply nodded in agreement and the airport was filled with thick silence. Just as Bilbo was about to comment on the city or really anything to break the silence, Thorin did it for him.

“So Les Mis, huh?” Thorin questioned with a knowing grin.

In that moment Bilbo severely regretted every choice he had made leading up to this moment and a string of garbled words came out of his mouth, his face probably looked like a cherry tomato. He should’ve known better than to think the airport was empty, this guy probably thought he was a complete nerd, not to say that he wasn’t but that was completely beside the point.

Thorin began to laugh, causing Bilbo to stutter even further, hoping to maybe get out that it wasn’t him, maybe there was somebody else was left.

“It’s alright” Thorin breathed out, his face red from laughing, “its actually my favorite musical, I’m just glad you couldn’t hear me belting out Mama Mia.”

Now it was Bilbo’s turn for laughter and for Thorin to look slightly embarrassed.

“To be fair,” Thorin huffed “I thought the place was empty, like you. And the acoustics here are lovely.”

Bilbo laughed even harder, he couldn’t help it, Thorin looked so petulant and his face was definitely red at this point. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or perhaps the fives cups of coffee he had downed today, but this had to have been the strangest experience he had ever had.

“Well at least I know you have good taste” Bilbo said, once he finally managed to stop laughing.

“Well, my nephews love musicals, and somehow they managed to force me to watch one with them, I’m afraid I haven’t been the same since,” Thorin sighed dramatically, “they even managed to get me involved in plays and musicals at the local theatre, we’re currently doing Phantom of the Opera, actually”

Bilbo smiled, “please tell me that you’re playing the phantom, you’d be perfect for the part, I mean you’ve got the the whole dark, handsome, brooding thing going on.”

The man looked stunned for a minute before slowly grinning, “so you think I’m handsome?” Thorin said slyly.

Bilbo began stuttering again, he felt as if this was a much too common theme here. This man had him completely tongue tied, and he could feel his face turning bright red again.Not only was this one of the strangest experiences he had ever had but probably one of the most embarrassing as well. Bilbo tried desperately to think of another subject or at least something to say.

All that Bilbo could come up with was “I’d love to see it when it’s on” and even that was said with some spluttering and a bright red red face.

Thorin’s smile seemed to grow even further, “I would like that,” he said and then paused, “funnily enough, I actually am playing the part of the phantom”

Bilbo laughed and he grinned widely “we’ll have to see if you live up to expectations then”

Here they both dissolved into laughter. Bilbo was indeed glad that they had run into each other, he didn’t think that he had laughed this long or hard in years. After a while the laughter dissolved into companionable silence. Both were happy to simply sit in each others company for a time and Bilbo felt himself get tired. Thorin shifted in his seat before standing up and dusting off his pants. He held out a hand to a sleepily blinking Bilbo.

“Come on,” he stated simply, “let’s go on an adventure.”

Bilbo let out a confused ‘huh?’ and Thorin simply grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the seat.

“You’re tired, but we really shouldn’t fall asleep, lest we miss our flight again if a text comes through, so let’s take a walk.”

Bilbo simply nodded and they explored the airport until morning. Sure enough, around six AM they got a text rescheduling their flight and stating that they would depart in two hours. This left enough time for them to grab a quick bite to eat and two cups of coffee before lining up to get on the plane. To their surprise and happiness, they managed to get seats together. Bilbo sat by the window and Thorin sat next to him. They spent the flight happily chatting about their nephews and upcoming musicals and shows. They found that they shared a great love for comedy and they agreed to go see Trail to Oregon together, after Thorin volunteered his sister watch Frodo. Saying that she really didn’t mind and his nephews would love to have a playmate for the day. The flight passed all too quickly for both of their liking and all too soon it was time to stumble off of the plane, tired and ready to sleep in an actual bed. The entry to the parking lot loomed closer.

“It was lovely meeting you,” Bilbo looked at Thorin, “I really hope to see one of your shows soon.”

“I look forward to it too,” Thorin paused, opened his mouth to add something else but decided against it as the fresh air hit their faces. It was time to hail a cab.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you then,” Bilbo said, as he waved his hand at a puke yellow taxi that was pulling up. It stopped a ways off as Thorin nodded at Bilbo.

“I guess so,” he sighed as Bilbo walked towards the cab. Bilbo tossed his luggage in the back before opening the door.

Thorin realized he may very well not have this chance again.

“Wait!” he shouted, perhaps a little too loudly, as Bilbo looked up in surprise. Thorin jogged up to him.

“Give me your phone,” and when a confused Bilbo did, Thorin clumsily typed in his number.

“We should go out for coffee sometime, while you’re in town,” Thorin stammered out embarrassed as Bilbo began turning red at the ears.

Hearing the silence, Thorin stammered, “I mean, if you want to, its fine if you don’t, I mean I’d love to, if you were able, I just thought-”

“Thorin,” Bilbo interrupted, “I’d love to.”

Thorin grinned, “I’ll see you soon then.”

“Yeah,” Bilbo smiled, “I’ll see you soon.”

Bilbo hopped in the cab, red faced and smiling, and Thorin turned to go get his own ride home, looking forward to the many days spent together ahead.

And when the airport security looked over the tapes from the previous night and saw two full grown men twirling on the catwalks singing Love is an Open door from that musical their nephews had made them watch, well nobody said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made a lot of musical references in this and I am so sorry. But you should definitely go watch The Trail to Oregon by Team Starkid, its a wonderful comedy.


End file.
